Drone
An unmanned aerial vehicle, commonly referred to as a drone, is an aircraft without a human pilot onboard. Its flight is controlled either autonomously by onboard computers or by the remote control of a pilot on the ground or in another vehicle. Day 6 The RQ-2 was an advanced combat drone developed by the United States armed forces. One of these drones, tail number 0709, was stolen by ex-Soviet general Dmitri Gredenko, who contracted Abu Fayed's organization to outfit the aircraft to detonate a suitcase nuclear bomb in San Francisco. Day 8 The relaunched CTU New York, instead of relying solely on satellite surveillance as other domestic units had, maintained a fleet of drones to provide high-resolution surveillance of the entire New York metropolitan area, and hired a specialized and intelligence agent Arlo Glass to pilot and maintain them. Though rarely used offensively, the drones had anti-rocket countermeasures and at least some of them were armed with AGM-114 Hellfire missiles. During Day 8, CTU relied on the drones for reconnaissance and tracking, notably during a botched pickup for informant Victor Aruz and, the next afternoon, to stop Charles Logan's hired mercenaries from executing Jack Bauer. Day 9 's terrorist cell]] Derrick Yates, a British criminal hacker and former member of the organization Open Cell, hacked a United States Air Force MQ-1 Predator drone flying above Kajaki Province in Afghanistan by using an defense override module, firing a AGM-114 Hellfire missile at a U.S. military convoy's armored vehicle, killing four airmen. This served as a test and a demonstration that the override worked, and the device could hack upto 10 drones. Margot Al-Harazi planned to use the drones to target London in a series of attacks. Al-Harazi stated that she would destroy the remaining drones if U.S. President James Heller surrendered himself to her for execution, which he did at Wembley Stadium, just before 7 P.M. on the day of the drones' capture. Al-Harazi used a missile from one of the remaining drones to target and "kill" him. After Heller's "death" was confirmed, Al-Harazi kept up her end of the deal and had her son dump five of the drones into the English Channel, destroying them. However, before he could do the same with the sixth, Ian discovered that Heller's death had been faked by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brien and he saved the last drone. Determined to get her revenge, Al-Harazi ordered the bombing of the packed Waterloo Station by the last drone. As Ian set it up and the President and his men watched horrified as Chloe had managed to hack into the drone's feed, Jack Bauer, Kate Morgan and CIA officers attacked the Al-Harazi's position after Chloe and Adrian Cross figured out where they were. Jack managed to get into the room, killing Ian and capturing Margot, but not before the last drone fired. Using the override device, Jack managed to redirect the missile into the Thames River at the last second, sparing the people at Waterloo then tossed Margot Al-Harazi out a window to her death. With the Al-Harazi's dead and the override device under CIA control, American control over the drone was regained and it was grounded. External links * Category:Aircraft